Son sourire
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Stiles calme durant un cours ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Apparemment, Derek a réussi l'impossible en étant juste assis devant lui. Stiles ne faisait qu'attention au jeune lycéen. Sauf qu'un sourire en coin peu parfois être bon signe pour la suite.


**Salut tout le monde, nous arrivons bientôt en 2020. Je me suis donc décidée de faire un petit Sterek, un de mes ships favoris et de vous l'offrir comme petit cadeau. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

**Juste pour vous prévenir, il s'agit d'un OS sans surnaturel et où Derek est un jeune adolescent. **

**Rien ne m'appartient, dommage. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Son sourire **

Comme tous les lundis en dernière heure de l'après-midi, les étudiants de Terminale de la classe de Stiles devaient supporter avec peine leur dernier cours de chimie avec le pire des professeurs possibles, évidemment qu'il s'agissait de Mr. Harris ! Déjà que tout étudiant est probablement détesté de base par cet antipathique cadavre sans humour aucun, Stiles se trouvait être sans faute celui que Mr. Harris haïssait le plus de tous les élèves qu'il avait cette année et sûrement de toute sa carrière. L'hyperactivité du jeune homme ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, suspicieusement, le fils du Shérif n'avait sorti aucune blague étrange ou fait quelque chose de dérangeant envers le professeur. Cela intriguait autant Mr. Harris que les autres étudiants autour du meilleur ami de Scott. À vrai dire, seul le latino avait une petite idée du calme inquiétant de Stiles. Les vacances terminées, dès le premier jour de reprise, les étudiants avaient eu la surprise de changer de place et ce petit évènement était la cause du silence étonnant de Stiles. Bien qu'il se trouve juste à côté de Scott, la raison précise se trouvait en fait devant Stiles.

Cheveux noirs coupés courts légèrement en bataille, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux dans les verts et d'un jeans, le jeune homme devant lui prenait toute l'attention de Stiles. Scott essayait de retenir ses rires face à l'air adorable qu'avait son meilleur ami qui observant le dos de son camarade de classe. Scott se demandait si avec l'intensité du regard de Stiles Derek Hale ne devait pas sentir ses yeux reposés sur lui. Sûrement.

Stiles s'était totalement entiché de ce Derek Hale au début de l'année, il n'avait pas honte de sa sexualité mais que faire face à un gars populaire, capitaine de l'équipe basket du lycée ? Surtout quand on sait qu'il est sorti avec des tonnes de filles dont une certaine Paige, une fille adorable et magnifique ? Scott lui avait juste dit de ne pas en souffrir, le garçon savait de quoi il parlait. Scott avait vécu une histoire avec Allison Argent sauf que quand sa famille avait déménagé pour aller vivre en France, elle l'avait largué par téléphone. Son meilleur ami voulait le meilleur pour lui et Stiles le comprenait parfaitement.

Stiles s'en était tenu à simplement épié Derek durant ses entrainements depuis sa Jeep, parfois Scott était de la partie tout simplement parce que Stiles avait besoin de déblatérer sur tous les côtés géniaux et les qualités qu'avait le jeune homme jusqu'à endormir le latino certaines fois. Il le regardait, rêvait de lui et jusqu'à là, Stiles avait trouvé cela suffisant.

Mais là, justement, quelque chose se brisa dans les pensées de Stiles. Il avait suffi que la sonnerie retentisse, que tout le monde souffle sans aucune indiscrétion la fin de cette journée accablante et que Derek Hale se retourne pour que Stiles finisse par se demander pourquoi seulement rêver. Tout ça pour un sourire en coin pour lui de la part du jeune joueur de basket. Scott l'avait aussi vu, Stiles était rouge pivoine en tentant de garder la face et de lui renvoyer son sourire.

\- Ce gars va finir me tuer, gémit le fils du Shérif une fois dans sa Jeep en compagnie de Scott.

\- Mec, je t'ai dit quoi ? Souffre-en pas et si tu le sens, lance-toi !

\- Lance-toi, lance-toi, ricana nerveusement l'hyperactif en tapotant rapidement du bout des doigts le volant de sa Jeep.

Scott allait répliquer que c'était ce qu'il devait faire avec ce petit sourire peu importe le résultat, il aurait été fier d'avoir au moins tenté sa chance. Sauf que le téléphone de son meilleur ami vibra devant les yeux du principal intéressé. Stiles s'était dit que c'était son père qui le prévenait d'une énième patrouille de nuit alors il souffla à Scott en grimaçant, mi-énervé et mi-content à la fois.

\- Ça te dit de regarder Deadpool ce soir ? Je crois mon père est de patrouille encore cette fois.

\- Ouais, cool, fit le latino.

Stiles ouvrit tout de même son téléphone et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce qu'il découvrit. Scott fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête de son frère de cœur.

\- Un problème ?

Finalement, un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du jeune homme. Un sourire que Scott ne connaissait que trop bien pour se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose, quelque chose de particulier. Il attendait la réponse avec une légère impatience, Stiles relisait plusieurs fois ce qu'il avait juste devant lui avant de lever la tête subitement. Il la tourna dans tous les sens avant de s'arrêter net en direction du terrain de basket.

\- Changement de programme, sourit malicieusement le meilleur ami de Scott.

Le latino arqua un sourcil de curiosité, Stiles glissa son téléphone dans les mains du latino sans quitter pour autant le terrain de basket des yeux. Scott réceptionna maladroitement l'appareil et tomba sur la messagerie de Stiles. Il y était écrit « Le silence te va pas, je préfère quand tu parles pour laisser ton imagination déborder. On devrait peut-être se parler, voire plus si affinité. Tu es pas mal nerveux, on dirait. C'est moi qui te fait être comme ça ? Descends un peu, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Derek Hale. »

\- Mec…

\- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, gémit Stiles, les yeux brillants.

Scott lui rendit le téléphone en sifflant de respect. Derek n'y était pas aller de main morte et surtout dans le style d'écriture, un style qui accrochait parfaitement avec Stiles. Il tourna le regard dans la même direction de Stiles et se mit à rire, Derek Hale dans sa veste de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Beacon Hills était assis sur les rambardes entourant le terrain rouge, la tête tournée droit vers eux. On pouvait clairement voir un sourire plein de malice sur son visage, Stiles avait le même au même moment. Scott frappa gentiment l'épaule de son frère de cœur.

\- J'ai l'impression que je suis de trop, c'est gentil pour Deadpool mais je pense que les justiciers psychopathes pour nous ce soir !

\- C'est clair, bava Stiles sans gêne. Je crois que tu ferais bien de partir maintenant.

Scott soupira en roulant des yeux, son meilleur ami était complètement sous le charme. Il sortit de la voiture et fit un léger hochement de la tête à Derek. Alors que le latino prenait le chemin pour rentrer à pied, il se retourna une dernière fois, il éclata de rire en voyant son meilleur ami roulant le patin du siècle au capitaine de l'équipe de basket qui semblait avoir trouvé la clé du paradis.

**Voilà pour ce ship. **

**Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Donnez-moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir surtout en cette période de l'année. **

**A bientôt ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
